wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Od 16 listopada do 5 grudnia. Pan Sergiusz tylko na podstawie licznych przypuszczeń przeszedł do wniosku, że rozpoznaje tę grupę wysp. O ile zdołał przy robieniu swych obserwacyj, wziął w rachubę szybkość unoszenia przez prąd, którą przeciętnie obliczał na jakich 15 mil na 24 godzin. Archipelag ten, którego dostrzedz jednakowoż nie było można, znajduje się, wedle oznaczenia na mapach, pod 150 stopniem długości a 75 szerokości, w odległości jakich 300 mil od lądu stałego.Autor popełnia tu widocznie błąd bardzo znaczny przy oznaczaniu wysp Ajon, nie mówiąc już o drobniejszych błędach przedtem i później popełnianych przy wzmiankach o różnych wyspach i archipelagach. Trzeba jednakowoż zauważyć, że w czasach, kiedy pisał tę powieść, mapy zapewne mniej byłby dokładne, niż dzisiaj. Przy tłómaczeniu trzymamy się ściśle tekstu, gdyż w razie przeciwnym musielibyśmy nieraz całe długie ustępy zmieniać, na odpowiedzialność autora. Wyspy Ajon znajdują się bardzo blizko wybrzeża. – Przyp. tłómacza. Pan Sergiusz miał słuszność: około 16 listopada lodowiec był na południe od tej grupy wysp. Ale w jakiej odległości? Nawet przy pomocy instrumentów zazwyczaj używanych przez marynarzy, odległości tej nie możnaby było w przybliżeniu oznaczyć. Ponieważ tarcza słoneczna pojawiała się tylko na kilka minut przez mgły widnokręgu, przeto obserwacye nie mogłyby dać rezultatu pożądanego. Zapadała ostatecznie długa noc okolic podbiegunowych. O tej porze niepogoda była okropną, chociaż temperatura opadała. Termometr Celsiusza stał cokolwiek pod zerem. Ale temperatura ta jeszcze nie dość była niską do doprowadzenia do spojenia lodowców rozrzuconych po morzu podbiegunowem; dalszemu płynięciu wysepki jeszcze nic nie stawało na przeszkodzie. Jednakowoż w wyzębieniach wzdłuż krańców już dawało się dostrzegać tworzenie się tego, co żeglarze w zimie zowią lodowaceniem, kiedy pojawia się na wązkich strumykach wybrzeży. Pan Sergiusz i Jan uważnie przyglądali się tym formacyom, które niebawem rozejdą się po całem morzu. Wtedy już lód się utrwali, a położenie wędrowców zmieni się na lepsze; – przynajmniej tak się spodziewali. W ciągu pierwszej połowy listopada śnieg nie przestawał padać nader obficie. Gnany wiatrem poziomo, gromadził się w grube masy przy wale usypanym w około „Pięknego Wędrowca”, przez co tenże wzrósł wkrótce znacznie. Nagromadzenie się tego śniegu właściwie nie wytwarzało niebezpieczeństwa; a nawet przedstawiało pewną korzyść, gdyż chronił Kaskabelów lepiej przed mrozem. Kornelia mogła za to oszczędzać więcej parafiny i używać jej wyłącznie do gotowania, co ważną było rzeczą, gdyż skoro zabraknie tego paliwa, to możnaby się znaleźć w niemiłym kłopocie. Przytem na szczęście temperatura pozostawała znośną wewnątrz rydwanu; wynosiła trzy do czterech stopni wyżej zera. Podniosła się nawet, kiedy śnieg otoczył „Pięknego Wędrowca,” i mogło nietyle braknąć ciepła, co powietrza, dla którego przystęp się zamykał. Trzeba było tedy śnieg odgarniać i znowu wszyscy wzięli udział w mozolnej tej pracy. A przedewszystkiem p. Sergiusz polecił oczyścić wązki kurytarzyk pozostawiony wewnątrz wału. Potem wyżłobiono przejście, ażeby łatwiej się wydostawać i oczywiście tak je urządzono, by było zwrócone na zachód. Tym sposobem zapobieżono temu, by je zasypał śnieg pędzony przez wiatr wschodni. A jednak nie odwrócono zupełnie niebezpieczeństwa, jak to się wkrótce okaże. Rozumie się, że już mieszkania nie opuszczano ani we dnie ani w nocy. Mieli oni tam schronienie bezpieczne tak przed burzą jak i mrozem, który się zwiększał, jak o tem świadczyło ciągłe opadanie termometru. Pomimo tego p. Sergiusz i Jan nie zaprzestali robić codziennie obserwacyj w porze dnia, w której pojawiało się słabiuchne światełko dzienne na widnokręgu, gdzie słońce nie przestawało pojawiać się coraz to niżej aż do dnia przesilenia, 21 grudnia. I codziennie doznawali nowego rozczarowania w słabej nadziei, że dostrzegą jakiegoś łowcę wielorybów zimującego w okolicy, lub usiłującego przedrzeć się jeszcze do jakiego portu nad cieśniną Berynga; i nowego rozczarowania w nadziei, że ujrzą swoją wysepkę przymarzniętą do jakiegoś pola lodowego, lub może do wybrzeża sybiryjskiego. Potem obydwaj powracali do rydwanu i starali się na mapie oznaczyć prawdopodobny kierunek swego poruszania się. Jużeśmy wspomnieli, że świeża zwierzyna przestawała się pojawiać w kuchni „Pięknego Wędrowca” od czasu wyruszenia z Portu Clarence Kornelia też nie byłaby w stanie smacznie przyrządzić żadnego w owych ptaków morskich, które tak trudno pozbawić smaku i odoru tranu. Pomimo nadzwyczajnych jej zdolności, stołownicy nie chcieliby jeść ani ptarmingów ani petreli. Jan przeto nie marnował prochu na strzelanie tych ptaków zanadto biegunowego pochodzenia. Ilekrotnie jednakowoż na dworze straż trzymał, nigdy nie wychodził bez swojej strzelby, i pewnego popołudnia, d. 16 listopada, to mu się przydało. Nagle usłyszany strzał i zaraz potem Jan wołał o pomoc. Zapanowało niemałe zdumienie, i rodzaj zaniepokojenia, Pan Sergiusz, Kaskabel, Sander i Clovy wybiegli, a za nimi pobiegły też oba psy. – Chodźcie tu! Prędzej! – wołał Jan. I wołając tak, biegał to naprzód, to wstecz, jakoby chciał przeszkodzić jakiemu zwierzęciu w ucieczce. – Co się stało? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel. – Raniłem fokę i ucieknie nam, jeśli dostanie się do wody! Było to ładne zwierzę. Ranione było w pierś i posoka śnieg broczyła, a przecież foka byłaby uciekła, gdyby p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze nie byli nadbiegli. Foka uderzeniem ogona obaliła na ziemię małego Sandera, ale Clovy odważnie na nią wskoczył, przytrzymał ją nie bez trudności i Jan ubił ją wystrzałem w łeb. Nie była to zwierzyna smaczna dla stołowników Kornelii, ale dostarczyła doskonałego zapasu mięsa dla Wagrama i Marenga. Nie ma wątpliwości, że gdyby mówić umiały, to byłyby serdecznie Janowie podziękowały. – Dlaczego właściwie zwierzęta nie mówią? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel, kiedy wszyscy usiedli w około pieca w kuchni. – Dla tej prostej przyczyny, że za mało mają inteligencyi, ażeby mówić, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Czy pan tedy sądzisz, – zapytał się Jan, – że tylko brak inteligencyi stoi temu na przeszkodzie? – Niezawodnie, kochany Janie, przynajmniej u zwierząt wyższego rzędu. Tak np. krtań u psa podobnie zupełnie jest zbudowana jak u człowieka. Pies przeto mógłby mówić, i tylko dlatego, że inteligencya jego nie dosyć jest wysoką, nie może on myśli swoich wyrażać słowami. Teorya ta jednak podlega jeszcze co najmniej dyskusyi, chociaż podzielają ją nowożytni fizyologowie. Warto zauważyć, że w umyśle p. Kaskabela stopniowo zachodziła zmiana. Chociaż zawsze jeszcze uważał się za odpowiedzialnego za położenie ich obecne, wrodzona jego filozofia znowu brała w nim górę. Ćwicząc się przez całe życie w opieraniu się burzom, nie mógł uwierzyć trwale, by gwiazda jego pomyślna zaszła. O nie; pokryła ja tylko chmurka, to wszystko. Dotychczas jeszcze swoją drogą rodzina nie była wystawioną na zbyt srogie cierpienia fizyczne. Chociaż, gdyby niebezpieczeństwa się zwiększyły, – czego należało się obawiać, – może wytrzymałość gromadki będzie narażoną na próbę groźniejszą. Dlatego, spoglądając w przyszłość, p. Sergiusz nie przestawał dodawać odwagi swoim towarzyszom podróży. W ciągu długich godzin bezczynnych, siedząc przy stole oświetlonym lampą, gawędził z nimi i opowiadał im o licznych przygodach w swoich podróżach po Europie i Ameryce. Jan i Kajeta, siedząc obok siebie, przysłuchiwali się z wielką dla siebie korzyścią, a na ich zapytania zawsze pouczające dawał odpowiedzi. Potem, na podstawie swojego doświadczenia, zwykł był mawiać: – Widzicie, moi przyjaciele, nie ma powodu do rozpaczy. Bryła, na której jesteśmy, jest twardą i mocną, a że mrozy już nadchodzą, więc też nie ma obawy, ażeby popękała. A przytem płynie właśnie w tym kierunku, w którym pragnęliśmy podróżować i poruszamy się bez trudu, jakobyśmy byli na okręcie. Trochę cierpliwości, a zawiniemy bezpiecznie i zdrowo do portu. – A któż z nas rozpacza, proszę pana? – rzekł raz do niego p. Kaskabel. – Kto poważa się rozpaczać, panie Sergiuszu? Ktokolwiek będzie rozpaczał bez mego pozwolenia, tego się zamknie o chlebie i wodzie. – Nie mamy chleba? – zawołał Sander z filuternym uśmiechem. – A zatem o sucharze będzie zamknięty! – Nie możemy wydostać się na dwór! – zauważył Clovy. – Dosyć tego!… Taka moja wola! W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia listopada, śnieg padał niesłychanie obficie. Płatki padały tak gęsto, że nikt nie poważył się krokiem wyjść na dwór, a w skutek tego o mało nie nastąpiła katastrofa. Dnia 30go, o świcie, Clovy obudziwszy się, zadziwił się, że mu trudno było oddychać, jakoby powietrze z trudnością dostawało się do płuc. Inni spali jeszcze w swych „apartamentach” ciężkimi, przykrym snem jakoby im groziło uduszenie. Clovy próbował otworzyć drzwi u przodu rydwanu, ażeby odświeżyć powietrze. Ale nie był w stanie tego uczynić. – Hallo, boss! – zawołał tak głośno, że obudzili się wszyscy mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca” Pan Sergiusz, Kaskabel i jego dwaj synowie wyskoczyli z łóżek w jednej chwili, a Jan zawołał: – Ależ tu duszno! Trzeba drzwi otworzyć! – Kiedy nie dadzą się otworzyć! – odrzekł Clovy. – A okna? Ale że i okna i otwierały się na zewnątrz, niepodobna było ich otworzyć. W przeciągu kilku minut odśrubowano drzwi i wtedy zrozumiano, dlaczego nie dały się otworzyć. Kurytarz pozostawiony wewnątrz wału w około rydwanu zapełniony był śniegiem nawianym przez wiatr, a tak samo i przejście przez wał lodowy również był zasypane. – Czy wiatr zamienił kierunek? – zapytał się Kaskabel. – Trudno to przypuścić, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Tyle śniegu nie napadałoby, gdyby wiatr nie obrócił się, – zauważył Jan. – Zdaje się, że tak jest, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Ale obaczmy, do czego wziąć się najprzód. Nie można dopuścić, byśmy się udusili dla braku powietrza do oddychania. Natychmiast Jan i Clovy wzięli do ręki kilof i łopatę i zabrali się do roboty, aby oczyścić kurytarz. Ciężka to była praca; twardy śnieg zapełniał go do góry i zdawało się, że nawet pokrył rydwan. Ażeby prędzej szła robota, zmieniali się przy pracy. Wyrzucać śniegu oczywiście nie można było na zewnątrz; wrzucono go tedy do pierwszego przedziału w rydwanie, gdzie pod wpływem wewnętrznej temperatury topniał szybko i wypływał. Po godzinie pracy jeszcze nie zdołano przebić śniegu nagromadzonego w kurytarzu. Było niepodobieństwem odświeżać powietrze wewnątrz „Pięknego Wędrowca,” a oddychanie stawało się coraz to trudniejsze z powodu braku tlenu a nagromadzenia się kwasu węglowego. Oddech u wszystkich stawał się coraz to cięższym i nadaremnie szukano ulgi gdziekolwiek. Kajeta i Napoleona miały uczucie duszenia się. Niewątpliwą było rzeczą, że najwięcej cierpiała pani Kaskabela. Kajeta, przezwyciężając własne cierpienie, starała się przynieść jej ulgę jakowąś. Próbowała tedy znowu otworzyć okna, ale jak już powiedzieliśmy, były one wszystkie przez śnieg zatarasowane. – Tylko wytrwałości! – zachęcał ciągle p. Sergiusz. – Przekopaliśmy się sześć stóp w śniegu. Warstwa nie może być dużo grubszą! Zapewne dużo grubszą nie była, jeżeli śnieg przestał padać. Ale może padał nawet i teraz jeszcze. Janowi przyszło na myśl zrobić otwór w pokładzie śniegu tworzącym teraz dach kurytarza, a zapewne cieńszym i mniej twardym. Istotnie robota tu szła łatwiej i prędzej, a pół godziny później, – nie było to ani minuty za wcześnie, – przez otwór wpłynęło świeże powietrze. Natychmiast ulgę uczuli wszyscy mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca.” – Co za rozkosz! – zawołała mała Napoleona, otwierając szeroko buzię, ażeby wciągać lepiej powietrze. – Pyszne! – dodał Sander, oblizując się. – W tej chwili wolę to, niż powidła! Trwało czas niejaki, nim należycie do siebie przyszła Kornelia, która już traciła przytomność. Kiedy rozszerzono otwór, mężczyźni wdrapali się na wierzch wału lodowego. Wszystko było pokryte białą powłoką aż do najdalszych granic, dokąd okiem sięgnąć było można. Rydwan znikł zupełnie pod nagromadzonym śniegiem, który tworzył ogromną wypukłość w środku pływającej bryły. Przy pomocy kompasu, p. Sergiusz mógł skonstatować, że wiatr dął jeszcze ciągle od wschodu i że wysepka obróciła się do połowy około własnej osi, w skutek czego teraz wyglądała zupełnie odwrotnie niż pierwej, a że otwór wyjścia zwrócił się naprzeciw wiatry, przeto też śnieg je zasypał. Na wolnem powietrzu termometr wskazywał tylko sześć stopni niżej zera, a morze było jeszcze wolne, o ile zdołano dostrzedz pośród zupełnej ciemności. Trzeba jednakowoż zauważyć, że wysepka, pomimo że się zupełnie odwróciła, zapewne dostawszy się do jakiegoś wiru na chwilę, jeszcze zawsze płynęła w kierunku zachodnim. Ażeby ubezpieczyć się przeciw możliwości powtórzenia się wypadku podobnego, który mógłby mieć skutki bardziej opłakane, p. Sergiusz uważał za potrzebne zarządzić nowe środki ostrożności. Z jego polecenia tedy zrobiono we wale drugi przekop po przeciwnej stronie pierwszego i odtąd, którędykolwiek odwróciłby się lodowiec, można było mieć pewność, że komunikacya na zewnątrz nie będzie zamkniętą. Nie zachodziła też odtąd obawa, ażeby wewnątrz rydwanu zabrakło powietrza. – Z tem wszystkiem, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – miejsce to jakieś zakazane i zapadły kąt świata. Nie jestem pewny, czy nawet dla fok odpowiednie, a ani się nie umyło do okolic Normandyi! – Zupełnie z panem się zgadzam, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Jednakowoż musimy zastosować się do tego, co jest, skoro poradzić na to nie możemy. – A czy ja się nie stosuję? Ba! oczywiście, że się stosuję, panie Sergiuszu, i to z wielkiem obrzydzeniem! O nie, poczciwy Kaskabelu, nie jest to klimat Normandyi, ani nawet Szwecyi albo Norwegii, albo Finlandyi w ich porze zimowej! Jest to klimat północnego bieguna ze swymi czterema miesiącami ciemności, swem wyciem wichrów, swem ustawicznem padaniem drobnego śniegu, i grubą oponą mgły, która nie dozwala pocieszać się tem, co południowcy zowią widnokręgiem. A jak ponurymi jeszcze były widoki w przyszłości! Kiedy zakończy się to błędne pływanie, kiedy lodowiec stanie nieruchomie, a morze zamieni się na olbrzymie pole lodowe, to co poczną? Porzucić rydwan, podróż odbywać bez niego przez kilkaset mil do wybrzeży Syberyi, – sama myśl o tem była przerażającą. Dlatego też p. Sergiusz sam siebie zapytywał, czy nie lepiej byłoby zimować w tem samem miejscu, w którem pływająca bryła się zatrzyma i korzystać aż do nadejścia pięknej pory roku, z gościnności „Pięknego Wędrowca”, którego wędrówka niestety zapewne na zawsze się skończyła! Tak jest, ostatecznie spędzić porę najgroźniejszych mrozów pośród takich okoliczności nie byłoby rzeczą niemożliwą. Nim jednakowoż temperatura się podniesie, nim pękną lody Morza Lodowatego, będą musieli opuścić swoją zimową kwaterę i przejść przez pole lodowe, które roztopi się bardzo szybko, skoro odwilż się rozpocznie. Co do tego zresztą nic jeszcze nie nagliło i będzie czas zastanawiać się nad tą kwestyą, gdy zima będzie się kończyła. Wtedy trzeba będzie wziąć w rachubę odległość oddzielającą ich od lądu stałego Azyi, zawsze w przypuszczeniu, że będą mieli sposoby jej obliczenia. Pan Sergiusz miał nadzieję, że ta odległość niezbyt będzie znaczną, zauważywszy, że lodowiec stale płynął w kierunku zachodnim, minąwszy przylądki Kekurnoj, Czelaskoj i Baranowa, jakoteż cieśninę Długą i zatokę Kołymy. Dlaczego nie zatrzymał się u ujścia tej ostatniej zatoki? Stamtąd byłoby stosunkowo łatwo dostać się do prowincyi Jukagirów, w której Kabaczkowa, Niżny Ołymsk i inne miasta dozwoliłyby przezimować bezpiecznie. Możnaby wysłać zaprząg reniferów na pole lodowe po „Pięknego Wędrowca” i sprowadzić go na ląd stały. Ale p. Sergiusz był pewnym, że już minęli tę zatokę tak jak ujścia rzek Czukockiej i Alazci, przy takiej chyżości płynięcia. Ażeby oznaczać kierunek tego płynięcia, nic teraz na mapie nie znajdowano, prócz szeregu owych archipelagów znanych pod nazwami Anjou, Lajchoskich i De Long, a na tych wyspach, po większej części niezamieszkanych, w jakiż sposób mieliby znaleźć środki do podróży wędrowców i przewiezienia artykułów? A przecież, jeszcze i to byłoby lepsze, niż bezsilne i bezcelowe pływanie po krańcach okolic podbiegunowych! Listopad właśnie się zakończył. Trzydzieści dziewięć dni upłynęło od czasu, kiedy Kaskabelowie wyruszyli z Poru Clarence, ażeby przejść przez cieśninę Berynga. Gdyby nie pęknięcie pola lodowego, byliby wylądowali w Numanie już przed pięciu tygodniami, a teraz przedostawszy się do południowych prowincyj Syberyi i zatrzymawszy się w jakiem mieście, nie potrzebowaliby obawiać się niczego ze strony zimy podbiegunowej. Pływanie ich musiało się jednakowoż wkrótce zakończyć. Mróz stopniowo się zwiększał, a termometr stale opadał. Badając swą wyspę lodową, p. Sergiusz zauważył, że obszar jej codziennie się zwiększał, z powodu że przyczepiały się do niej liczne bryły, pomiędzy któremi przepływała; wzrosła ona przez to tak, że była o trzecią część większą, niż pierwotnie. W ciągu nocy z 30 listopada na 1 grudnia olbrzymia bryła nadpłynęła i przyczepiła się do tylnej części lodowca; ponieważ zaś podstawa ten nowej bryły więcej zagłębiała się w wodę i prąd w skutek tego szybciej ją unosił, przeto wkrótce odwróciła po za siebie wysepkę i pociągnęła ją za sobą tak jak to czyni mały parowy holowiec ciągnący wielki statek. Równocześnie zaś mróz się zwiększył, a powietrze stało się suchsze, w skutek czego niebo się rozjaśniło. Wiatr dął teraz od północnego wschodu; pomyślna to była okoliczność, gdyż pędził ku wybrzeżu sybiryjskiemu. Iskrzące gwiazdy sklepienia arktycznego rozjaśniały długie noce podbiegunowe, a często zorza północna rozświecała niezmierzoną przestrzeń jarzącymi promieniami strzelającymi w górę jak gałązki wachlarza. Teraz daleko można było sięgać wzrokiem aż w okolice odległe, u których granic dostrzegano pierwsze brzegi lądu biegunowego. Na dalekim tle jaśniejszego widnokręgu zarysowywały się ostrymi konturami owe wieczne lodowce ze sterczącymi szczytami, zaokrąglonemi grzbietami i lasami narości i wyrębień. Był to widok cudowny, a nasi podróżni chwilami zapominali o smutnem swem położeniu, spoglądając w podziwie na te zjawiska przyrody, właściwe okolicom biegunowym. Chyżość płynięcia zmniejszyła się, odkąd wiatr zmienił kierunek, gdyż tylko prąd już lodowce unosił. Możliwą stawało się rzeczą, że góra lodowa już nie wiele dalej popłynie na zachód, albowiem morze zaczęło marznąć pomiędzy leniwiej pływającemi krami. Dotychczas jednakowoż ten jeszcze „młody lód,” jako go zowią łowcy wielorybów, ustępował przed najmniejszem wstrząśnieniem. Kry rozrzucone po morzu węższymi były oddzielone kanałami; wysepka nieraz uderzała o znaczne bryły, zatrzymywała się też niekiedy na kilka godzin, a potem dalej płynęła. Na każdy sposób należało oczekiwać wkrótce zatrzymania się zupełnego, tym razem zapewne na całą już zimę. Dnia 3 grudnia około południa p. Sergiusz z Janem udali się do sztaby swego rozbitego okrętu. Kajeta, Napoleona i Sander poszli za nimi, a wszyscy okryci byli futrami, bo było bardzo zimno. Na stronie południowej słaby promień światła dowodził, że słońce właśnie przechodziło przez południk. Jaki bladawy pobłysk przenikający przestrzeń, pochodził niewątpliwie z jakiejś odległej zorzy północnej. Uwagę ich zwracały na siebie różne muchy lodowców, szczególne ich kształty, wstrząśnienia ich przy spotkaniach, jakoteż „koziołki” wywracane przez niektóre, których równowaga została naruszoną w skutek ułamania się lub pęknięcia ich podstawy zanurzonej. Nagle bryła, która holowała ich wysepkę od dni kilku, zatrzęsła się, zachwiała, zanurzyła w wodę i tonąc odłamała koniec wysepki, podczas gdy olbrzymi bałwan równocześnie wyspę oblał. Wszyscy cofnęli się, jak mogli najśpieszniej, ale równocześnie dało się słyszeć wołanie: – Na pomoc! Janie, na pomoc! Był to głos Kajety. Cześć lodowca, na której stała, odłamała się i zaczęła odpływać. – Kajeto! – zawołał Jan. – Kajeto! Ale bryła odłamana, dostawszy się do innego prądu, płynęła w bok wysepki, którą chwilowo jakiś wir wstrzymał. Jeszcze chwila, – a Kajeta mogła zniknąć pośród kier odpływających. – Kajeto! Kajeto! – wołał Jan. – Janie! Janie! – powtórzyła biedna dziewczyna po raz ostatni. Słysząc te krzyki, p. Kaskabel i Kornelia nadbiegli na miejsce. Stanęli przerażeni przy p. Sergiuszu, który nie widział sposobu uratowania nieszczęśliwej. W tejże chwili, odłamana bryła chwilowo zbliżyła się na cztery do pięciu stóp do miejsca, w którem stali, Jan wyskoczył nagle jednym susem, nim zdołano go powstrzymać, i upadł obok Kajety. – Mój synu! mój synu! – jęknęła pani Kaskabel. O uratowaniu ich nie było mowy. W skutek wstrząśnienia spowodowanego upadkiem Jana, bryła szybko się oddaliła. Oboje wkrótce znikli pomiędzy lodowcami, i nawet ich wołania coraz to stawały się niewyraźniejsze, dopóki nie przestano ich słyszeć. Po dwugodzinnem trwożliwem ich wyczekiwaniu, noc zapadła; p. Sergiusz, Kaskabel, Kornelia, i wszyscy musieli powrócić do obozowiska. Jakże straszną noc spędzili mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca,” przechadzając się ciągle z kąta w kąt, pośród wycia psów! Jan i Kajeta odłączeni i uniesieni na pustej bryle lodu! Bez schroniska, bez pożywienia… straceni! Kornelia płakała; Sander i Napoleona płakali z nią. Kaskabel, zupełnie zgnębiony nowym tym ciosem, wymawiał od chwili do chwili wyrazy bez związku, których znaczenie było, że wszelkie nieszczęścia, jakie spadły na jego rodzinę, z jego pochodziły winy. Co do p. Sergiusza, to jakąż mógł dać im pociechę, kiedy sam był niepocieszony? Następnego dnia, 4 grudnia, około godziny 8 rano, lodowiec na nowo zaczął płynąć naprzód, wydobywszy się wreszcie z wiru, w którym pozostawał przez całą noc. Kierunek jego drogi był ten sam, w którym odpłynęli Jan i Kajeta; ale ponieważ tych prąd zaczął unosić 18 godzin pierwiej, przeto należało się wyrzec nadziei, by ich zdołano doścignąć i odnaleść. Oprócz tego na zbyt wiele niebezpieczeństw byli narażeni, by mogli ich wszystkich uniknąć; na wielki mróz, który coraz to stawał się dokuczliwszy, na głód, którego nie mieli czem zaspokoić, na nieustanne spotykanie się z lodowcami, z których najmniejszy mógł ich zmiażdżyć! Lepiej nie silić się na opisanie zmartwienia Kaskabelów! Pomimo zwiększającego się mrozu, żadne z nich nie chciało wejść do wnętrza rydwanu, i ustawicznie wołali to Jana, to Kajetę, chociaż żadno z nich rozpaczliwych tych wołań słyszeć nie mogło. Dzień kończył się, a położenie się nie zmieniało. Nadeszła noc, a p. Sergiusz zmusił ojca, matkę i dzieci do wejścia do wnętrza „Pięknego Wędrowca”, chociaż nikt ani na chwilę zasnąć nie mógł. Nagle, około godziny trzeciej rano, dało się uczuć straszliwe wstrząśnienie; było ono tak gwałtowne, że rydwan o mało się nie obalił. Skąd pochodziło to wstrząśnienie? Czy jaki olbrzymi lodowiec uderzył o wysepkę i może ją rozbił? Pan Sergiusz wybiegł na dwór. Zorza północna rozświecała okolicę; można było rozróżnić przedmioty w promieniu pół mili w około obozowiska. Pan Sergiusz przedewszystkiem rozglądnął się badawczo na wszystkie strony…….. Ani śladu Jana lub Kajety. Co do wstrząśnienia, to pochodziło ono z uderzenia wysepki o pole lodowe. Dzięki dalszemu opadnięciu temperatury, – która już wynosiła 20 stopni niżej zera Celsiusza, – powierzchnia morza najzupełniej stężała. Tam, gdzie wczoraj jeszcze wszystko było w ruchu, teraz wszystko stało na miejscu nieruchomie. Wszelkie pływanie ustało. Pan Sergiusz śpiesznie powrócił i oznajmił swym przyjaciołom o ostatecznem zatrzymaniu się ich pływającej wysepki. – A zatem przed nami już sam lód twardy? – zapytał się zmartwiony ojciec. – Przed nami, za nami i w około nas na wszystkie strony, – odpowiedział p. Sergiusz. – A więc chodźmy szukać Jana i Kajety! Nie mamy minuty do stracenia! – Chodźmy! Kornelia i Napoleona nie chciały pozostać w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”; pozostawiono rydwan pod opieką Clovy’ego i wszyscy wyruszyli, wraz z psami, które pobiegły naprzód, ciągle węsząc w około. Szli szybko po lodzie, który był twardy jak granit, i oczywiście podążyli w zachodnim kierunku, gdzie Wagram i Marengo, skoroby wpadły na trop swego pana, niezawodnieby go poznały. Po półgodzinnej wędrówce jednakowoż nic jeszcze nie odkryli, a musieli się zatrzymać, gdyż szybko braknie tchu, kiedy się idzie pośród temperatury tak niskiej, że powietrze wydaje się zamarzniętem. Pole lodowe, rozciągające się na północ, na południe i na wschód, odgraniczały od strony zachodniej jakieś wzniesienia, które nie wyglądały jak lodowce. Mogły to być wzgórza jakiegoś lądu stałego lub wyspy. Właśnie w tej chwili psy z głośnem szczekaniem rzuciły się w kierunku jakiegoś białawego wzniesienia, na którem pojawiły się czarne jakieś punkta. Ruszono natychmiast ku owym punktom, a Sander zauważył, że dwa z nich dają jakieś znaki. – Jan! – Kajeta! – zawołał, pędząc naprzód z psami. Byli to istotnie Jan i Kajeta, zdrowi i cali. Ale nie byli sami. Gromada krajowców ich otaczała; byli to mieszkańcy wysp Lajchoskich. ----